


Every Idle Moment

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will remains a sassy little muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Will offered up every inch of himself to Hannibal, and taken every inch in return? Not yet. It excited Hannibal to think of having unrestricted access to Will’s entire body without exception, and he was determined to acquire it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Idle Moment

This fic is the sequel to [Rustic Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4892131). It's not strictly necessary to have read that fic first, but it would probably be helpful. :)

 

*****

 

1.

While Hannibal was clearing the dishes, Will had wandered from the kitchen over to the coffee table in the living room, where he’d been working on a jigsaw puzzle. It was there that Hannibal brought Will his customary after-dinner whiskey, along with a glass of wine for himself. Without looking up from the puzzle, Will reached out to have his glass put in his hand. Hannibal dutifully gave Will the glass, and then stood there, somewhat affronted. 

“If you want to help,” Will said absently, “you can work on these roof pieces.” 

Hannibal examined the cluster of red tiles which, when assembled, would form several terracotta rooftops. The puzzle was nearly finished; aside from the rooftops, the only other gap was a patch of sky in the top center. 

Hannibal did not seem interested in helping, but he did remark, “I’ve visited there.” 

“Of course you have,” Will said. “Where is it? The box only says ‘French countryside.’” 

“It is Vacouleurs. Joan of Arc lived in this village for a time, and attended services at that church, there.” Hannibal cleared his throat. “Do you think you will be coming to bed soon?” 

“As soon I finish this.” Will did not look up from the puzzle, or acknowledge in any way that Hannibal’s question might have been suggestive, or enticing. “Shouldn’t be long now.” 

Hannibal seated himself next to Will on the sofa. “How about this: for every piece I put together, I get a kiss. Hm?” 

“That sounds like a great way to get very little accomplished.” 

“Putting together a jigsaw puzzle is a great way to get very little accomplished.” 

“Either mock the things I choose to do to relax, _or_ try to make out with me in exchange for doing them with me. But please just pick one or the other.” 

“As you wish. The making out, then.” Hannibal picked up a roof piece and matched it with another piece on the first try. He then placed his fingertips under Will’s chin and tilted his head up so that he might take his reward. The first touch of their lips was brief, but he barely broke contact before pressing forward again, advancing his tongue just far enough to taste the edge of Will’s bottom lip. 

Will pulled away and raised a finger, scolding, “One kiss per piece. That was technically two kisses.” 

“So, as long as our lips continue to touch, it remains one kiss?” 

“Yes.” Will returned his attention to the puzzle. “Now you have to put two pieces together before the next one, to make up for the one you stole.” 

“That is fair.” Hannibal effortlessly placed two more stray pieces into the puzzle, then kissed Will again. This time, he kept his lips pressed firmly against Will’s, and for so long that they both had to begin breathing through their noses. When Will gulped for want of air, Hannibal took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, relishing the resulting whimper. He grabbed Will by the arms and pulled him closer, then wrapped one arm around Will’s neck, holding him captive while he continued to honor the agreement. It was not until Will pinched his thigh with his untrimmed nails, causing a gasp, that Hannibal unsealed their mouths. 

“You should have opened a law practice instead of a psychiatric one,” Will said, “for all that you ruthlessly exploit loopholes.” 

“Of all the rude things you have ever said, comparing me to a lawyer! I deserve another kiss for that.” Hannibal took Will’s face in both hands, and swooped in once again, trying (but never succeeding) to get his fill of Will’s mouth. _So sweet and tart at once_ , he thought of it, fondly. 

This time, as he held the kiss, he minded Will’s hands, and held them both to his chest in the crook of one elbow while he used his other hand to unzip Will’s trousers, reaching in to play with his half-hard cock. 

Soon Will was leaning into their kiss, deepening it, wanting more of Hannibal’s mouth to intensify what Hannibal’s hand was doing. Now that Will was surrendering, Hannibal did not press his luck, but kept his pace steady and Will’s hands secure. Will had ceased protesting, and it was he, the next time, who broke the kiss briefly for a gasp of air before diving back in again. The soft, wet sounds of their mouths upon one another made the kisses feel at once tender and just a bit filthy. 

Meanwhile, Hannibal’s hand worked in its hot, damp space, so that Will was soon making sharper little noises that crept into Hannibal’s mouth along with his tongue. Will found the rhythm of Hannibal’s hand too distracting to keep their kissing from getting sloppy and erratic, and at last he struggled away, but only to gasp, “I’m gonna come. I don’t want it to make a mess.” But this problem was easily solved: Hannibal let Will’s hands go, then slid down so that he could take Will’s cock in his mouth. 

Hannibal was generous with his mouth, did not tease at all on this particular occasion. While he sucked, he unzipped his trousers and took out his own prick, soothing the ache but amplifying his pleasure. He pulled at Will’s cock with tightly-closed lips and a flattened tongue, as if _demanding_ that Will spend in his mouth. And Will, for once, was utterly compliant, hips jerking, pushing himself deeper as he pulsed, testing Hannibal’s capabilities. 

Will took his time recovering, knowing Hannibal enjoyed seeing him sated, with his flushed cheeks and a few wisps of hair plastered to his forehead. But eventually he glanced down, and saw Hannibal still slowly stroking himself, patiently maintaining his erection while he waited for Will to recover enough to reciprocate. 

“Well, good night,” Will said, and started to get up off the sofa. He then immediately plunked himself down again, and said, “I’m kidding.” He gave Hannibal a peck on the cheek before he bent down, took Hannibal’s hand away from his cock, and replaced it with his mouth. 

Hannibal was always conflicted about how long he should ask Will to perform this activity. He tended to give in to the temptation to stave off his orgasm, waiting until long after the first urge to climax crept up. But it would not do for him to continue holding off until he’d had his fill; his desire for the administration of physical pleasure by Will would never be quenched. So he usually decided to wait until Will had retreated from taking him deep and resorting to licking at the glans, which meant his jaw was getting sore. No need to torment him. Hannibal warned him courteously, “I’m very close.” 

He enjoyed pulling out at the last second and coming on Will’s face, only because he relished the sight of his semen in Will’s beard, and also letting a bit dribble onto his swollen pink lips. But Will hated the mess, and only let Hannibal do that in the shower. For now, the feeling of Will’s mouth working around him, swallowing everything he gave, was plenty of consolation. 

Will did not linger, after Hannibal uttered his final sigh of gratification. He sat up, took a swig of whiskey to get the taste out of his mouth, and said, “Now can we finish the damn puzzle?”

 

2.

“Nothing but the best for them,” countless people had said of their lovers through the ages. And Hannibal was no different. He would be damned if their next hunt saw them in less than fighting form; he would not leave anything to chance, would not allow it to be less than perfect. And so the world must wait to see them not only healed but honed, sleek killing machines whose ability to function almost as a single entity made them even more terrifying. 

The two of them ran in the woods in all kinds of weather. They made no paths, beat down no trails, and so sharpened their skills at speeding over obstacles and navigating with no markers. They hauled and chopped wood. They competed with each other: push-up contests, races. 

Hannibal also guided Will through intense yoga sessions. Despite its sacred traditions and indisputable health benefits, even the most mature and sophisticated adult could not fail to recognize the suggestiveness of several poses, and Will, rather than change from street clothes to athletic wear, would often just strip to his underwear for the activity. And so these sessions might end with a sexual encounter – but only when they had completed the routine, never before. Hannibal was not one for guilt over broken promises to oneself, but he abhorred a lack of discipline. 

However, having devoted several daylight hours to training every day through the winter, Hannibal saw nothing wrong with neglecting his reading, his drawing, and yes, sometimes even his cooking, so that he might dedicate more time to his and Will’s physical pleasure. He felt an undeniable erotic thrum whenever Will was nearby…and for these weeks of their recovery, that had been often. Thanks to his memory palace, Hannibal could relive any event, return to any location, as often as he wished. But Will he craved anew each day, and he did not desire to use his memory palace but rather to return, again and again, to Will’s arms. 

But when Will was not near, thoughts about him kept Hannibal occupied during every idle moment – and on slower days, he would sometimes devote a solid hour to Important Thoughts About Will. His interest was always in guiding Will’s pleasure, in showing him the joy in every sensory experience the world had to offer. And he himself delighted in Will’s odor, the softness of his hair, all the little tributaries that nourished his coursing ardor. Will happily favored Hannibal with his hands and mouth, just as Hannibal did for him. What they had now was lovely – it really was. But was it everything it could be? Had Will offered up every inch of himself to Hannibal, and taken every inch in return? Not yet. It excited Hannibal to think of having unrestricted access to Will’s entire body without exception, and he was determined to acquire it. 

Will might be resistant at first, Hannibal knew, and that had its own kind of charm. But soon, he would learn to love everything Hannibal wished to do to him. Hannibal looked forward to a day when he would find himself in possession of a Will that could only be calmed, could only be soothed and satisfied, by his prick. He could not predict yet how long Will might go on finding satisfaction with furtive manual and oral stimulation, how much time he would need to devote before Will would be demanding to be fucked. But it didn’t matter. It was inevitable. It might be that he was putting Will in positions he would be embarrassed to be in, pleasuring Will in ways he'd be mortified to be enjoying. But it would happen, and if Will could get out of the bed afterward, Hannibal would consider it a personal failure. Hannibal would always see to it that Will was left not merely satisfied, but in no doubt that he had just had the most exquisite sexual experience of his lifetime – every time. 

 

 

3.

Beneath the thick quilts, a giggle could be heard. 

Will Graham, devoted as he was to the delivery of sardonic quips and clever invectives, was rarely known to laugh, just genuinely laugh with happiness or enjoyment. The sound was like music to Hannibal, but to be more specific, it was like a tune he could not identify by name, and thus that he could not purchase and hear on demand. But when he heard it, he devoted all his energy to experiencing it. He could vividly recall it whenever he wished, but that did not cause him nearly so much joy as the sound of it in his ears. 

This particular giggle had been provoked by Hannibal’s fingers brushing the small of Will’s back, tickling him and causing him to arch away from the touch. Their erections, firm but not yet urgent, bumped against each other, and against their bellies. 

“You like that?” Hannibal whispered. 

“Yeah, but you can’t do it again. I’ll be expecting it, so it won’t tickle the same way – _ahaha!_ ” 

“You were saying something? 

“I was saying–” This time Will was interrupted by Hannibal’s mouth upon his own, and his body relaxed, as the tickling ceased and the languid kiss made him pliant again. Will’s good humor and his endearing moment of vulnerability thrilled Hannibal, who decided he could not resist anymore; he drew his hand all the way down Will’s back, over his hip, and across his delectable round rump, until it finally came to rest with two of Hannibal’s fingers touching Will’s most private place. 

“ _Mmnh_ , no,” Will said, suddenly pulling away from their kiss. He murmured, “No no no, I don’t want to do that.” 

“What’s the matter?” 

Will’s eyes darted back and forth, and Hannibal couldn’t tell if he was struggling to candidly express an answer or to invent one. “Uh, it’s just weird, I don’t…” 

“If you had some sort of traumatic event, I would like to know about it.” 

“No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just…” Will sighed. “Having something up my ass just doesn’t interest me. Is that acceptable?” 

Hannibal’s expression did not change. “Perfectly acceptable. We don’t have to do it that way if you’d rather not.” He took his hand off of Will, then twisted so he could reach the nightstand, from which he pulled the bottle of lube he’d picked up in town the week before. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked, aggravated. “You just said we don’t have to do it that way.” 

“Oh. I meant that we don’t have to do it that way _around_. But you could still penetrate me, yes?” 

Will blinked several times. “You want to…I mean, you want _me_ to…” 

“If that’s alright.” Hannibal held out the lube to Will, who did not take it, but continued to lie on his side, staring dumbfounded at Hannibal. 

“You’ve done it before?” Will asked, dubious. “You enjoy it?” 

“Certainly. Does that surprise you?” 

“As a matter of fact, it does.” Will got up on his knees next to Hannibal. “It’s just not something I pictured you, ah, _submitting_ to…” 

Hannibal leaned back and parted his legs, quite ready for things to proceed. “I assure you, I submitted to no one.” He instructed Will to hold out his hand, and pumped some lube onto his outstretched fingers. Then he reclined even further, settling down amongst the pillows, spreading his thighs and tilting his hips. He gently lifted his balls, and nodded to Will. “I want you to get me ready.” When Will hesitated, Hannibal took his wrist and guided his hand to where it needed to be. “Do you feel? Just right there.” 

Will let out a sharp little breath. “Yeah, I feel it. Just push?” Will pressed gently, and Hannibal bore down, so that the tip of Will’s finger slipped in. “Oh,” he said. 

“Keep going.” 

Will did as he was told, and Hannibal watched his face for every reaction: to the initial tightness, and to the soft warmth inside. But Will was watching Hannibal as well, considerably more concerned. “How’s this?” he asked, his voice strained. 

“It’s very nice. Two fingers would feel even nicer.” 

Will seemed to be trying to get a handle on things, and picked up the bottle of lube himself. He pulled his first finger _almost_ all the way out, then pumped the lube over it and his middle finger, before re-inserting both of them. This made Hannibal smile. Will might be nervous, but he had _technique_. 

Hannibal played lazily with his cock while Will continued, pushing the foreskin up and playing with it around the glans. He did this partly because it helped his hole relax, but also because he knew the sight excited Will. For someone who claimed a lack of experience with men, Will had a particular weakness for the sight of erect penises, moreso than other parts of the body, and especially if they were being rubbed and stimulated at the time. (This inclination helped Hannibal convince Will to let him ejaculate on Will’s face, as long as he promised to stroke himself as slowly as possible to provoke the event, so Will could have a close-up view, see the slow friction and the slit gaping.) Hannibal wondered how Will was going to react to the imminent sight of his own penis being stimulated as it entered Hannibal’s body, squeezed and massaged by powerful and still-resistant muscles. Would the visual be more exciting for him than the physical sensation? 

Hannibal wasn’t interested in waiting any longer to find out. He picked up the bottle, and gestured Will closer with his other hand. Will had used enough lube to make two fingers comfortable, but not enough for a long bout of lovemaking. Hannibal gripped the now-familiar length of Will’s cock, and applied a generous amount of lube. 

“How do you want me?” he then asked. Will’s response was a soft interrogative noise. “On my back? Or on my hands and knees, perhaps?” 

“Oh, okay, uh, how about hands and knees. That’ll be…interesting.” 

Hannibal did as he was told, turning over, settling onto his elbows. He spread his knees, lowering himself so his cock brushed the mattress, but tilted his pelvis so his ass was turned invitingly upwards. 

Will positioned himself behind Hannibal, asking, “You sure you don’t consider this ‘submitting’?” 

“Not so long as I keep having to give you the orders.” Hannibal waggled his rear end and teased, “Although if I have to tell you what to do at this point, you may be a lost cause.” 

Will was clearly growing tired of being badgered. “I know what to fucking do,” he growled, as he budged himself up. “I know what to fucking do with this. Might wipe that smirk off your face while I’m at it.” 

“If that’s what you want, you might be starting from the wrong end,” Hannibal suggested. 

“Are you purposely trying to make me angry so I’ll fuck you harder?” 

“I’ll tell you when I’ve found out whether I’ve succeeded.” 

But it turned out, Will was all talk. No sooner had he pushed the head of his cock into Hannibal than he froze, seemingly stunned by what he had done. Hannibal tried to give him a little nudge, by way of rocking back and forth to get Will further inside and establish a rhythm for him, but this proved ineffective. He kept pushing back anyway, though, because it felt lovely. Will’s cock was ideal in length and girth: something he could really feel, but not so much as to be unmanageable. Hannibal rolled his hips, arched his back, until he found an angle that put the tip of Will’s cock against his prostate, then pushed back with short strokes, to keep on hitting the sweet spot. But after a minute or two, he sighed to Will, “Are you really going to make me do all the work?” 

“Sorry, I’ve just, God, I’ve never had someone work that hard for my dick before. Here, I’ll, uh…” Will began a tentative rhythm against Hannibal, who was now holding himself still. “How’s that?” 

It was good, but not enough. “Grab me,” Hannibal said. He reached back to pat one flank. “Just right here.” 

Will gripped Hannibal by the hips. “Grab you and pull back, or grab you and push in?” 

“Surprise me,” Hannibal said, his patience wearing thin. But Will pulled him back hard, pierced him to the core and knocked the breath from him. “Finally, we’re getting somewhere,” he breathed. 

With each collision of their bodies, Hannibal could feel the stickiness, as they began to perspire with their mutual effort. Now that their skin was damp, each moment of impact lasted a fraction of a second longer, as if their very flesh longed for greater and more lingering contact. 

This clinging hot feeling seemed to be having an effect on Will, for he finally, _finally_ began to show off his skills, giving Hannibal two shallow strokes, then one deep one all the way to the hilt. He would punctuate this rhythm with the occasional rotation of his hips, grinding against Hannibal at a variety of angles. But identifying these patterns did not detract from Hannibal’s pleasure, any more than identifying a waltz tempo made it less pleasant to the ear. In fact, Hannibal took advantage of Will’s patterns to calculate complementary movements, until their bodies might be mistaken for one harmonious entity. 

Hannibal wanted to encourage Will further, embolden him, and so he made noises unashamedly, letting Will know how much he was enjoying it. And this seemed to have the desired effect. Will was becoming more decisive now, more animalistic, utterly lacking in inhibition. “I want you…on your back,” he panted, between thrusts. “I wanna…see your face…while I do this…to you…” 

“By all means,” Hannibal said mildly. He reached back to hold Will’s hip, slowing them down so he could gently pull himself off of Will’s cock and turn onto his back. Now Will was kneeling over him, his twitching ruddy cock swinging back and forth as he nudged up between Hannibal’s spread thighs. Will was much more comfortable with the situation now, and this time mounted Hannibal with confidence, much to Hannibal’s delight. 

But when they inadvertently made eye contact, Will got shy again. “Don’t look at me while I’m looking at you. Look over there or something.” 

Hannibal obeyed, unwilling to press the issue if it meant a delay in the resumption of Will’s efforts. 

Will’s breathing became ragged, and his skin was now slick with perspiration. He was struggling to do it harder, to get deeper inside, and every muscle of his body was tense with the effort. He shifted his weight from one arm to the other, searching for better purchase. He dug his knees and toes into the bed, lunging unevenly as he groaned, “Ahhn, fuck, ahh…” Hannibal had to keep one hand above his head, bracing himself against the headboard so that Will didn’t fuck him right into the wall. He wanted to tell Will to relax, not to work so hard…but then again, he didn’t. It was a delicious experience, gratifying to every sense. 

“Shit, I’m gonna, I’m gonna,” Will panted. Now his eyes were squeezed shut, and so Hannibal took the opportunity to watch him. Will’s jaw was clenched, his underbite exaggerated. Hannibal enjoyed the sight of his perfectly straight white teeth gritted in ecstasy, but a moment later, Will surrendered to a deep, guttural moan, and the pink wet glimpse of the inside of his mouth was what pushed Hannibal to climax. As he shot several clear, powerful volleys onto his stomach, his hole squeezed involuntarily around Will’s cock, which was by now over-sensitized, and Will whined and pulled out quite suddenly. 

“A little slower next time,” Hannibal suggested, with a grimace. 

There followed much indecorous lolling, stretching of limbs, resettling. Will took the opportunity to lay like a starfish, trying to cool down. Hannibal would want to snuggle close again soon, but for the time being he let Will breathe. 

When he noticed Will’s arm twitch, indicating that he was dozing off, Hannibal spoke; he didn’t want Will to fall asleep so soon. “I noticed something,” Hannibal said, “a tendency that has carried over from your experience with women. You have trained yourself to position your hips lower, then angle your thrusts upward, to his your partner’s G-spot. A man’s prostate is similarly oriented, and so this habit of yours worked to my benefit.” 

A crease appeared between Will’s eyebrows as he pondered this. At last, he said, “Okay, but actually I was just trying to figure out a way to not crush your balls.” 

“Ah. Well, in either case you were motivated by courtesy, which I greatly appreciate.” 

Unable to endure his absence a moment longer, Hannibal gathered Will in his arms, and Will endured it. Cradled against Hannibal, Will asked softly, “Does it really feel that good?” 

“It is singularly pleasurable,” Hannibal replied. 

Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s chest to look him in the eye. “You wouldn’t just say that to get me to try it?” 

The truth was, Hannibal was still determined to help Will overcome his reluctance to be penetrated. But having Will inside him was just as delicious. She he replied, honestly, “If you never want to try it, it would cause me not a moment of anguish. I will happily continue to be the recipient of your…services.” 

“Services?” 

“Favors.” 

Will settled himself against Hannibal’s chest again. “You mean my dick.” 

“As you wish,” Hannibal sighed.

 

 

 


End file.
